


Feline Foe

by Xulfers



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xulfers/pseuds/Xulfers
Summary: What this little show of Yosuke’s boiled down to was that he was jealous. Yes, he was jealous of this cat. Not just this cat, no, but every cat that Yu encountered. For every time he encountered this feline foe, his boyfriend would become completely entranced by them.





	Feline Foe

“For Christ’s sakes, partner. Have you never seen a cat before?” Yosuke stood tall over Yu as laid on the ground petting his new feline friend, “This is just disgraceful.”

Yu, the ever quiet one, ignored Yosuke and continued loving the animal in front of him. He went from gliding his hand down the cat’s back to scratching it under the chin.

“Come on, man. We need to go before we’re late.”

“Late to what?” Unbeknownst to what they had to do, Yu was very puzzled.

“I don’t know, man.” Yosuke confused himself, “Uhhh, our date at Chinese Diner Aiya?” 

“That sounds more like a question than a proposition.” Yosuke knew his boyfriend could see right past him. Or did he? Who knows. What Yosuke did know is that no matter what, his partner could get him flustered.

What this little show of Yosuke’s boiled down to was that he was jealous. Yes, he was jealous of this cat. Not just this cat, no, but every cat that Yu encountered. For every time he encountered this feline foe, his boyfriend would become completely entranced by them.

“I absolutely mean it, man!” He wrapped his arms around himself as he imagined the aroma of the diner, “The udon soup, hot and delicious, waiting for us. I can taste it right now.” Yosuke licked his lips and returned to a more serious posture, “Or I could actually be tasting it if you’d stop petting the cat and moved on! Come on, partner! I wanna get on with our date already.”

“Why does it bother you so much that we can't go now? You can wait, but this adorable little creature can't.” Yu massaged the cat’s ears and blew a kiss in its direction. A kiss! Yosuke thought those should be reserved for him and him only.

“Yu.” Yosuke’s became somber and his tone seemed grim, causing the other to look up at him. “Please, I want us to go.” Yu shook his head in affirmation. He got up, and the two made their was to the diner.

There, both of them ordered the udon soup. It was savory, and as such, Yu ate it slowly to get the most enjoyment out of it. On the other side of the table, Yosuke scarfed down the meal.

“What’s with you? Don’t you think it’s good?” Yosuke sat back in his seat and waggled his finger, “You should know that to be a good date, you’ll need to show that you’re enjoying what someone bought you.” He shrugged, “It should be common courtesy.”

“I find it delicious.” Yosuke was laughing. He was having such a good time with his boyfriend. “I need to ask you something, though: Why did you so desperately want to come here?” Yosuke was having less of a good time now. He sucked up his pride and said just what was bothering him.

“I don’t know, Yu. It just seems that you’re always giving cats more attention than me. Yeah, I’m jealous of cats. I know! I’m embarrassed enough to say it, but if you really must know.” Yosuke huffed as he supported his head in his hand. His elbow knocked into his almost empty bowl, making it totter before coming to a stop. Not that he cared, he was in such a poor mood anyway that he wasn’t paying mind to his surroundings.

“I didn’t know you felt this way, Yosuke. I love cats, but I love you, too. I would never want to make you feel unimportant.” Yosuke felt deeply touched by his words. His face tinted a light shade of red.

“I’m glad. I love you, as well. I’m sorry for making such a big deal.” He was embarrassed over how he felt. He hasn’t felt shame like this since he started to crush on Yu.

“No, it’s okay.” Yu grabbed hold of his boyfriend’s hand and smoothed over it with his thumb. He had a strong grip, but Yosuke felt reassured by it.

“Now, how about we get back to eating?” Yosuke smiled and laid his other hand on top of Yu’s.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
